Stop crying your heart out
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Edward no ha podido resistir, y ha pronunciado las palabras que lograron hacer que Bella lo siga hasta el bosque aquel primer dia. Oneshot Edward&Bella. Final trágico? Entra y averigualo ;


Aclaraciones abajo ;) Disfrutenlo :D

Está de más decir que todo personaje, lugar, situación o diálogo que les sea conocido no me pertenece. La saga** Crepúsculo **pertenece a** Stephenie Meyer**, yo sólo juego con sus personajes para pasar el rato :) **No plagies, se original.

* * *

**

**Capítulo único: Stop crying your heart out. ****(Edward)**

─_"Ya esta hecho. Ya esta hecho, ¡maldita sea!" _─pensé, mientras arrastraba a la muerte a una jovencita más. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el monstruo en mi interior había planeado hasta el último detalle, y estaba fuera de mi control. No es que me hubiera resignado, ni mucho menos. Jamás en mi vida había querido ser capaz de mantener mi autocontrol tanto como ahora.

Una vez que estuve seguro de que ya nadie nos veía, la tomé del brazo, sin demasiada cortesía, y la arrastré hacia el bosque.

─Oye, oye ¡detente! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Detente! ¡Me haces daño! ─chilló, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien la escuchase más que yo. Tenia la garganta seca por el repentino pánico. Me miró con sus grandes ojos color chocolate, pero yo rehusé su mirada, a sabiendas de que me dolería más matarla, y que me arrepentiría aún más después de recobrar mi lado racional, si me hundía ahora en sus profundo ojos marrones. Apenas los había visto por primera vez hacía un par de horas, pero ya me había dado cuenta del peligro que significaba la belleza y profundida de sus ojos.

Ella siguió balbuceando cosas sin demasiada coherencia, parecía al borde del desmayo. A mi parecer, mi velocidad seguía siendo humana, pero tal vez fuera un poco demasiado rápido. El monstruo en mí se impacientó, pero tomó muchas precauciones para no ser visto, alejándose bastante del campus del Instituto, en dirección al corazón del bosque.

El corazón de la chica, que al principio había latido a toda velocidad, ahora había disminuido el ritmo, cada vez más irregular. Mi monstruo, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era yo mismo, se detuvo, temiendo que la chica muriera y –egoísta y asquerosamente– que su sangre se enfriara.

En ese momento, el monstruo cometió un error, y mi lado mas humano regresó a mi un poco, durante unos breves instantes.

Detuve mi marcha de a poco, hasta que la interrumpí por completo, y me volteé a echarle una última ojeada. _Ese fue el error_. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me hundí en los suyos, del color del chocolate fundido. Ella, a su vez, se sumergió en mis ojos, negros de sed. Solo una palabra escapó entre sus labios pálidos.

─Edward… ─su voz sonaba débil y baja, y su tono era mitad confundido y mitad suplicante.

Esa única palabra, como una súplica casi muda, me dolió mil veces más que todo un torrente de palabras sin sentido, y desbarató todos los planes que se habían formado en mi cabeza.

Ese murmullo sordo, logró acallar al monstruo, y marcó con fiereza mi lado más razonable.

Una serie de sentimientos encontrados se debatieron en mi interior, liderados por la sed, la conmoción, y otra emoción, aun más fuerte, que no pude catalogar como ninguna otra que yo conociera.

Todas esas explosiones en mi interior sucedieron tan rápido, que la niña no fue capaz de notarlo, menos aun en el estado de _shock_ en el que estaba. Sus ojos no se desviaron de los míos en ningún momento, y comenzaron a humedecerse, brillando con intensidad, incluso con la muy suave y tenue luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles.

En ese momento, el monstruo y su sed pasaron a un segundo plano, y todo lo que pude ver y sentir, fue a la frágil humana a la que casi había atacado, y una mezcla de pánico, porque había estado a punto de defraudar a mi padre, y pena por la chiquilla que tenía delante.

En ese momento, supe que tenía que irme, mientras todavía pudiera, pero no solo irme de esa escena, sino también irme de ese lugar, de Forks, de Washington, y, si era necesario, del país.

Solté su brazo como si me hubiera quemado, y retrocedí dos pasos. Mi dominio de mi mismo pendía de un hilo muy delgado. Al verme retroceder, ella cerró los ojos, y la humedad en ellos se desbordó, dejando suaves rastros en sus mejillas de porcelana. Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido, una innecesaria provocación al monstruo, pero no fui consciente de mis actos hasta que actué. Avance los pasos que había retrocedido, hasta colocarme junto a ella, y sin respirar, roce su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, recogiendo sus lágrimas. El roce quemó bajo mis yemas.

Ella no me oyó acercarme, y ante el frío de mi tacto, se estremeció, y ladeó la cabeza, en un estéril y peligroso intento por alejarse de mi mano helada. Cuando giró la cabeza, las ondas de su pelo se agitaron, y su _garganta_ quedó descubierta.

Al estar tan cerca, el aroma y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fue demasiado para mi. Mi cuerpo se tensó, listo para atacar, pero mi cordura no me abandonó por completo, por lo que no me arrojé a su garganta en ese mismo momento.

Me incliné sobre ella, y se quedo helada. Mis vanos intentos por aguantar, lo único que lograron fue hacer mas lenta la tortura. La sed me quemaba horriblemente, y un gruñido ahogado escapó de mi garganta. Mis labios de echaron atrás, dejando descubiertos mis filosos dientes, que brillaron, ahogados en la ponzoña.

Mi gruñido, al parecer, la sorprendió y asustó aun más, si era eso posible. Abrió sus ojos enrojecidos, y un grito sin volumen salió de su boca. Con los ojos desorbitados del miedo, abiertos de par en par, miró fijamente mis colmillos expuestos. Comenzó a temblar, y envió más olas de calor de su calor corporal hacia mí. Otro gruñido desgarrado escapó entre mis dientes apretados, y me incliné aun más sobre su cuello. Roce su piel con mis dientes, y ella arqueó la espalda con un estremecimiento, como si la obligara a resignarse.

─Por favor… Edward… ─rogó con un hilo de voz, y más lágrimas manaron de sus ojos. Me detuve, con su tembloroso cuello aun pegado bajo mis dientes. Sus lágrimas me paralizaron, y mi respiración se cortó. En ese momento, todo lo que quise, fue lograr que ella dejara de llorar. Ese estúpido sentimiento de ahogo que me provocaban sus lágrimas me ayudó a ser fuerte y alejarme de ella, susurrando

─Deja de llorar, por favor.

Comencé a alejarme hacia el corazón del bosque, con los ojos cerrados, y repetí mientras me hundía entre los árboles sin ser consciente de que las palabras abandonaran mis labios.

–Deja de llorar, por favor.

* * *

**No sé, no me convenció mucho cuando lo terminé, pero qué más da? Ustedes dirán si les gustó o si tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa XD**

**Saludos! :D**

**Rocio.**


End file.
